Advertising has become an increasingly important source of revenue in many industries. Electronic media and content providers, for example, rely heavily on advertising to be able to provide services to users for free or at a reduced cost. In many cases, advertising revenue and revenue generated by products or services advertised may be increased by selecting and placing contextually relevant advertisements. Currently, however, the automatic selection and placement of advertisements tend to be high level matching based on information such as overall theme, subject matter or title of the content item rather than specific contexts associated with the content. For example, if a movie scene includes the drinking of a glass of soda, it may be desirable for an advertiser to place a soda (e.g. Pepsi) commercial in the scene, next to it or in close proximity.